<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>March 22 by jimkirkachu (burning_spirit)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275057">March 22</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_spirit/pseuds/jimkirkachu'>jimkirkachu (burning_spirit)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Private Parties [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Boys Kissing, Cat Spock (Star Trek), Cuddly James T. Kirk, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Erotica, Established James T. Kirk/Spock, Established Relationship, Eye Sex, Five Year Mission, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Heavy Petting, Idiots in Love, Interspecies Romance, Intimacy, It's Kirk, It's Spock - Freeform, James T. Kirk Loves Spock, James T. Kirk Speaks Vulcan, James T. Kirk/Spock Fluff, James T. Kirk/Spock in Love, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Married Couple, Married James T. Kirk/Spock, Married Life, Married Sex, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Passion, Penises, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Post-Five Year Mission, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Lubrication, Sensuality, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Short &amp; Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Slice of Life, So Married, Somebody's in the mood, Space Husbands, Spock Loves James T. Kirk, Spock is hopelessly in love, Sweet/Hot, T'hy'la, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Touch Telepathy, Touching, True Love, Vulcan Biology, Vulcan Bond, Vulcan Kisses, Vulcan Language, Wake-Up Sex, k/s - Freeform, otp, so in love it hurts, spirk, terms of endearment, vulcan hand porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_spirit/pseuds/jimkirkachu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another special day has come around… and Commander Spock has been waiting to repay his thoughtful spouse in kind for a recent, extremely satisfying gesture.</p><p>(Thematic sequel to <em><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155466">January 6</a></em>.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Private Parties [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>March 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rated E for sexuality.  Fair warning: I prefer to avoid using euphemisms in love scenes, so penises are penises in my stories.  If that bothers you, turn back now!</p><p>This is a semi-sequel to my recent fic, <em>January 6</em>, which can be found <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155466">here</a>.  It’s not totally necessary for context, but the boys do refer to it in this story (and it’s really short!), so check it out first if the spirit moves you. :)</p><p>Set within the first full year of Kirk and Spock’s marriage, so, really, at any point in their lifetimes that you prefer.  I was writing as if they were in the second or third year of the original five-year mission, since I headcanon them getting married around year two (so Spock <em>is</em> referred to as a commander here), but if you see them getting together later (or… earlier?), great!  This should work for just about any period you like.</p><p>Also, I usually imagine the original Star Trek cast in my work, but I’ve tried to maintain enough ambiguity so that you can read this as the AOS guys if you prefer.</p><p>Please see the end notes for Vulcan translations and more thoughts. (Translations also in hover text.)</p><p>Un-beta’d, so any mistakes are courtesy of Yours Truly.  This was written in honor of Captain Kirk’s in-universe birthday (March 22, 2233) <em>and</em> Mr. Shatner’s real-life birthday—I hope it was a good one, despite how obscene it is that you’re 89 and still so gorgeous!! 💛💙</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Commander Spock had known there was only a 9.235% chance that his alarm would wake the man next to him.  Besides the usual factors of his spouse’s less acute hearing and heavier sleep cycles, the added fatigue of the previous day’s extra work significantly diminished the likelihood of his slumber being disturbed, even in what his species illogically referred to as the middle of the night.  Indeed, when their chronometer gave its soft chirp three hours earlier than the routine time, the half-Vulcan, lying on his back, opened his eyes calmly and muted the device with a silent motion of his arm and hand.</p><p>Turning his head on the pillow, he took an indulgent minute and four seconds to gaze, fondly and uninterrupted, at his lover, whose handsome face was toward him where he lay on his stomach with his elbow just barely touching Spock’s upper arm.  Despite the first officer’s reprimands and appeals to his practical side, which all had medical scientific facts as their foundation, the Human insisted that he was unable to get comfortable in any other position than lying on his belly, arms buried under his pillows and legs akimbo all over the bed.  Spock hated the thought of his bondmate’s vertebral column suffering the long-term effects of such strain, but even he had to admit he enjoyed having those warm, cushiony, golden-tanned limbs restlessly rubbing and tangling with his awkward bony ones in the nights.</p><p>(It also helped that, every time it came up, the playfully wounded Spock was passionately reassured that what his husband <em>meant</em> was it was the only comfortable <em>solo</em> position he could find, because of <em>course</em> he was most comfortable of all in literally any position which included direct intentional contact—snuggling, he liked to call it—with his partner.)</p><p>As only seventy-five Standard days had elapsed between the event which had inspired Spock’s imagination and the current moment, he vividly and pleasurably recalled the way he himself had been awoken early on that ship’s morning.  Turning to face the ceiling again and closing his eyes in the darkness, he used the memory to bring his body to a state of mild arousal.  Abandoning the exposed and open modes he favored during sleep, Spock deliberately pulled his mostly-flaccid penis back into its sheath as the former slowly began to fill with excited blood, the latter with its copious lubricating plasmatic and mucosal secretions.</p><p>The couple had not yet been married for a full year, but it had taken hardly any time whatsoever following their nuptials and bonding for the Vulcan to learn just how much his lover adored watching and manually exploring his reproductive organs as they became engorged in anticipation of sexual intercourse.  No—in anticipation of <em>making love</em>, he corrected himself.  His lips turned up in a lazy grin at the old-fashioned romanticism and sentimentality inherent in his mate’s preferred euphemism.  At any rate, opening his wet sheath and “helping” his entrapped penis to emerge were, for whatever reason, considerably potent erotic delights for his Human, and Spock was loath to deny him anything on this very special day.</p><p>Setting his genitalia to a reasonably contented simmer, as it were, Spock swiftly divested himself of his pajama shorts and underwear, then finally shifted onto his side after those long two minutes and sixteen seconds of preparation.  Under the covers, he gently wrapped up his husband’s nearest leg with both of his own and pulled himself close, bringing that muscular arm out from its pillow and draping it over his waist.  Generally, he liked to keep his superior strength in check, but the circumstances were extenuating in this instance.  Thus he gave himself license to manipulate his beloved’s body just this small amount, especially since he was certain their new, cuddlier position would be well received (with a mere 0.8% chance of dissatisfaction, plus or minus the usual 0.05% margin of error).</p><p>Spock slithered his mattress-side hand beneath his spouse’s pillow and interlaced their fingers, pressing their palms together in a wonderful good-morning <span><em>el’ru’esta</em>.</span>  Meanwhile, he used his less restricted hand to pet one shaved and exquisitely soft pectoral muscle with a long trail of unbroken <span><em>ozh’estalar</em>.</span>  His fore and middle fingertips languidly and systematically caressed the hot, smooth skin from sternum to armpit, clavicle to rounded crease.  Then they progressed to soothing the wide areola in tightening concentric circles and teasing the nipple at the center into pert hardness.</p><p>A delectable tenor moan was his reward, and Spock looked up for a quick confirmation.  The man was still sleeping, although he was definitely beginning to stir: his mouth curved into its familiar innocent and love-stricken smile, his leg and arm reflexively gathered the Vulcan closer, and—evident now that the commander had pulled their bodies onto their sides and flush against one another—his Human phallus was responding, twitching several times and stiffening the least bit within its fabric prison.</p><p>Everything was occurring just as the first officer had planned.  It was the perfect prelude to what would hopefully be a perfect day for his <span><em>k’hat’n’dlawa</em>.</span></p><p>“Happy birthday to you,” Spock began to sing in a low tone, looping his hand around the strong neck before him and burying it in the short but velvety hair at the base of his soulmate’s head.  He was undeniably eager now to see that dazzling entity he loved so dearly regaining consciousness and gazing back at him.  He brought his lips as close as they could be to their counterparts without actually touching.  “Happy birthday to you…”</p><p>His subject’s smile widened and his eyebrows slanted outward, though his lids remained closed.  Mesmerized by those gorgeous full lashes, Spock reveled in the sheepish groans his lover made as he stretched his whole body and flattened his large hand on the Vulcan’s scapula.</p><p>“Captain James Kirk, I love you,” Spock sang in place of the customary third line, “happy birthday t—”</p><p>His melody was cut short when Kirk captured his mouth with his own.  The captain’s kiss was unhurried, tender, almost shy in spite of his having initiated it.  He closed his fingers around Spock’s where they were interwoven under the pillow and moved his opposite hand south to press against the small of the scientist’s back.  Already, he gyrated their hips together in two tiny thrusting motions.</p><p>Spock was more than ready to pounce, but out of courtesy for his slow-to-wake partner, he restrained himself.  He settled for parting Kirk’s lips with his tongue and savoring the taste and texture of the mouth which had worshiped him in so many ways on so many occasions.  His licking and cradling of the underside of Kirk’s tongue elicited a sort of humming laugh from him—the Human was perpetually tickled, both literally and emotionally, by the dull barbs coating his “fascinatingly alien” oral muscle.  The giggling sound amused and enchanted Spock every time; he hinted at his enjoyment of every part of Kirk by dragging his bare foot up and down a flexing calf and stroking his thumb back and forth on that sensitive scalp.</p><p>Kirk inevitably had to withdraw to breathe, and Spock finally got his first chance of the day to look fully into those extraordinary eyes which took his own breath away.  It was always one of his favorite parts of the day, in fact.  His husband’s dilated irises held an unparalleled brilliance within them, a sparkle of light and life that struck him speechless, left his heart stuttering in moments this intimate between them.  That matchless beauty captivated him now, his keen sight still easily able to make out the unique color and fathomless love blazing in those eyes even in the darkness.</p><p>“To you,” Spock sang, finishing his song properly and licking his lips.</p><p>Those endearing wrinkles appeared around Kirk’s eyes—crow’s feet, Humans called them—and his musical laughter was a jolt of electricity straight to the commander’s lust.</p><p>“And here I was hoping you had forgotten,” Kirk said groggily, the joy in his voice and eyes betraying him.</p><p>“I know you dislike the traditional Terran pomp and circumstance,” Spock said, sliding his fingers farther up into Kirk’s hair.  “But your birthday is as important to me as mine was to you… only ten weeks and five days ago, if you recall.”</p><p>“Almost to the minute,” Kirk chuckled, craning his neck for a moment to glimpse the chronometer.  Nuzzling back into the pillow, he sighed happily.  “I was afraid that little stunt would come back to haunt me.”  His eyes hungrily tracked all over Spock’s face and widened with surprised approval as his hand wandered onto the curve of his exposed backside.</p><p>“I promise not to remind any of our crew members of the significance of the date,” Spock said, freeing his hands, tipping Kirk onto his back, and blanketing him from collarbone to toe with his supposedly comforting weight.  “As long as you promise to be gracious in accepting my gifts.”</p><p>He brought their lips together once more, but quickly moved on, leaving a path of kisses up Kirk’s jaw to his cute little rounded ear.  Knowing the effect it had on his mate, he began to purr into that ear, the deep, low rumble and the vibrations in his chest immediately earning him a glorious moaning of his name and another lethargic rotation of the captain’s pelvis.  Spock took advantage of the opportunity and yanked Kirk’s lounge pants and briefs down to his knees in one swift motion.</p><p>“Mm, I suppose I can live with that,” Kirk said, ghosting his hands all over Spock’s naked body while the Vulcan used his feet to liberate him completely from his pesky clothes.  “Oh, Com<em>man</em>der,” he added seductively when Spock came back down to carefully lie atop him again, alerting Kirk unequivocally to his arousal.  “You’re really serious, aren’t you?”  It was less a question and more an exhilarated statement of the obvious.</p><p>“I take all our lovemaking seriously, <span><em>kahs’khior’i</em>,”</span> Spock purred, kissing the corner of Kirk’s mouth and winding a hand into his hair again.  “If you are willing to begin the festivities,” he said, using his free hand to guide one of Kirk’s between their lower torsos, “your first present is ready to be opened.  <em>Very</em> ready.”</p><p>Kirk’s breath hitched when his burning fingers discovered the extent of Spock’s excitement.  “<em>Spock</em>, honey,” he whispered, visibly overwhelmed.  He gently sifted his free hand through the executive officer’s curtain of bangs where they hung brushing against his forehead.</p><p>Spock felt himself blush when his lover brought the wet pads of his fingers to his mouth and sucked Spock’s fluids from them.</p><p><em>Oh, sweetheart</em>, Kirk’s voice said over their marital bond, <em>you’re so delicious… so wet for me.</em></p><p>“Jimmm,” Spock murmured, feeling their mutual passion escalating exponentially.  His sheath was now being traced oh so delicately with one of the captain’s magnificent fingers, first along the outside rim, then inside, all over the membranous walls of the intimate compartment.  “Yes, James…”  He kissed his husband as that finger found his thick, throbbing organ, which was now desperate to evert.</p><p>“This is already the best present I’ve ever been given,” Kirk mumbled with utter sincerity against Spock’s lips.  “And the greatest birthday I’ve ever had.  You might actually trick me into looking forward to this day every year.”</p><p>Spock’s euphoria flooded both their senses and he thrust his tongue as far into Kirk’s mouth as it could go.</p><p><em>I intended to have you… <span class="u">unwrap</span> me multiple times before we start our day</em>, he thought to his bondmate, directing the head of Kirk’s equally enthused Human member to the opening of his overflowing sheath.</p><p><em>Stars help me</em>, Kirk thought, his hips bucking up and causing a healthy amount of Spock’s lubrication to drip and smear all down his smoldering, pulsating erection.  <em>I love you so much, darling.</em></p><p>Mirroring the first timid kiss finally being shared by their penises, Spock melted into Kirk’s lips, his arms, his whole body.  <em>The feeling is mutual, my <span>t’hy’la.</span></em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vulcan translations:</p><p><em>el’ru’esta</em> = hand embrace; a crossing of the wrists and touching of palms by <em>t’hy’la</em> or family<br/><em>ozh’esta</em> = finger embrace, a touching of the index and middle fingers between bondmates<br/><em>-lar</em> = suffix used to indicate plural<br/><em>**ozh’estalar</em> = Vulcan kisses<br/><em>k’hat’n’dlawa</em> = beloved, “one who is half of my heart and soul”<br/><em>kahs’khior’i</em> = shooting star (in my head canon, one of Spock’s favored pet names for Kirk)<br/><em>t’hy’la</em> = friend/brother/lover</p><p>*Translations taken from the Vulcan Language Dictionary at https://www.starbase-10.de/vld/ and korsaya.org</p><p>**These are words/phrases I attempted to construct on my own, based on the VLD and korsaya.org resources, so take them with several grains of salt as I am not fluent in Vulcan.  If I’ve completely butchered the grammar and/or vocabulary, please let me know!</p><p>As you know if you read the prequel to this story (which can be found <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155466">here</a> in case you missed it!), you know that I just assume Kirk and Spock’s first birthday presents to one another on their respective birthdays are, well… themselves.  Nothing like some passionate lovemaking to start the party off right, right?  (That’s what I hear, anyway.)</p><p>((Psst!  Hey!  Come space out with me on Tumblr!  I’m <a href="https://jimkirkachu.tumblr.com/">jimkirkachu</a> over there and I always love to make more Trek and K/S friends!))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>